Hand in Hand
by MinnieMal
Summary: TK&Kari one shot. The worlds are in chaos as a war between a mysterious villain  of my creation  and the digi-destined rages on. Based off of a dream I had one night.


**Kari&TK One Shot**

**By: MinnieMal, inspired by a dream x3**

Kari sat, slumped on the ground, war raging around her. Tears slid silently down her cheeks as she looked down at the dying boy she held in her arms. "TK…" She whispered.

"Kari… How are the others?" TK asked, wincing in pain from his wounds.

"They're fine TK, they're fine. Cody and Davis have gone to get some help for you. You're going to get through this!" Kari was sniffling, struggling to keep from her emotions from completely overtaking her.

TK reached up and grabbed her hand. "I care about you too much to just leave you like this." He squeezed her hand.

Kari smiled faintly through her tears, squeezing back. Suddenly, war started errupting in full force behind them. The shadowy figure of the cat-like digimon was emerging as he laughed maniacally.

"Kari! Get TK out of here!" Yolei shouted, as Hawkmon digivolved.

Kari wordlessly helped TK to his feet, and supported him into a safe spot into a nearby building. She settled TK onto a couch and collapsed beside him. She buried her face in her hands.

"How… Could this have happened…"

"Kari." She looked up as TK pulled her close to him, embracing her, even though he was wincing in pain. "It'll all be okay. I promise."

Kari's eyes widened and she burst into tears, burying her face into his shirt. He wordlessly, held her close, rubbing her back in comfort.

The door opened quickly, revealing Davis and Cody.

"Hey guys, Yolei said we'd find you in he-" Davis stopped mid-sentence when he saw TK and Kari together. His face instantly turned a little gloomier.

"… Anyway, everywhere is closed at the moment, because of all this." Cody said, gesturing outside.

"Konekomon can't get inside here, right?" Kari asked, raising her head away from TK.

"So far, it doesn't seem like it. We've got this place pretty sealed up with defenses. Lots of digimon are pitching in to help." Cody replied, "The other digi-destined have come to help as well."

"Tai…?" Kari whispered.

"Up to his usually overly-cocky and rash actions. It's bad enough with only Davis around."

"HEY!"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were still in "La La Land." Anyways, we're going to go help the others. Hang in there, TK!" Cody waved, then dragged Davis out with him.

They vaguely heard Davis whining about how he wasn't ready to leave yet as the door shut behind them.

TK and Kari sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of war raging on from the outside.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, TK." Kari said, her lip quivering. "All of our friends… Getting hurt. I can't… I can't see anyone else getting hurt or killed!"

"We're gonna get through this, Kari." TK replied confidently. "Somehow, some way, we will. We always have before. Because, together as a team, we're unstoppable. We WILL defeat Konekomon, and both of our worlds will finally be at peace again. I promise that to you."

"Do you mean it TK?" Kari whispered.

"I do." TK said firmly, hugging her tighter.

TK pulled away from her, and firmly held her shoulders. He looked at her intensely. "You know, Kari… I really should have told you before now… I've always really cared for you."

Kari's eyes widened.

"I like to joke around and stuff, I know, but I really care for you… Please stop crying… I don't want to see you hurt." TK wiped a tear from her cheek. "Please?"

Kari sniffled in response.

And then… A small click.

"TK… Did you hear that?" Kari whispered, scanning the room anxiously.

TK dropped his hands from her shoulders, and gripped tightly onto her hand. Evil laughter began echoing around the room.

"TK it's him!" Kari wailed desperately, standing and pulling TK. "We have to get out of here!"

Kari and TK dashed to the door and opened it only to find the outside world was not beyond it. Instead, a dark portal loomed, the laughter growing stronger.

They backed away from the door in fear as hands reached out toward them. They grasped TK by the legs and began pulling him in.

Kari desperately clung to his hand and felt herself being dragged across the floor. "TK!" She screamed.

"Kari… I love you." TK said solemly, releasing her hand and falling into the darkness. The door slammed shut.

Kari stared at the door and slowly fell to the ground.

"I… love you too…"


End file.
